The present invention relates to an arrangement or for locating below-ground ammunition with the aid of sensors.
Such arrangements or devices are disclosed, for example, in German Patent DE 3,432,847.C2 and in German Utility Model Patent G 88/00,815. In these known devices for locating ammunition, the territory to be searched for stray and unexploded ammunition is searched manually, for example with the aid of a magnetic probe, by combat equipment disposal service personnel.
The manual locating method requires the use of experienced probe guides and, for personnel as well as safety reasons, is not suitable, in particular, for working and clearing large, highly contaminated areas.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of the above-mentioned type with which it is possible to automatically locate and map ammunition over a large area without endangering the search team.